Telyrian
Telyrians are humans that hail from Rhaenyr. They found the Ilvyrian Dominion, established the dynasties in Eghdelos, and the Prydenian Kingdom. From the First Ages to the Third Ages, the Telyrians were the dominant society of Endion and Prydenos. Due to the loss of magic and political problems, the Telyrian population has diminished. Characteristics Telyrians are considered not the same blood as humans, but still classify and a sub-group of humans. Most Telyrian men tend to be tall and lean while the women possess a beauty that other humans do not have. Generally, Telyrians are known for their great beauty and features not common in humanity. Telyrian women wear a long gowns with shawls both of rare fabrics called a "heima". Men wore robe-like tunics and cape-sleeves called "laubion". Archons usually wore long tunic-robes. Magic has influenced Telyrian characteristics (silver hair is common among magic users). It is also believed that magic has extended Telyrian life, although, decreasing as magic starts to descend. Culture Architecture "Telyrian architecture and city-planning made their cities and colonies shamed all human and elven cities in Endion. With their magic, they made the greatest city the world has ever known." - Queras Mericho, Headmaster of the Academy of Dynyria in 421 TA Cities Ancient Telyrian cities were vast and massive. However, the Catastrophe of Telyros destroyed many cities, only living on in ancient texts and legends. Many were divided into districts that served a specific purpose to the Telyrians. All the Telyrian cities (including the Rhaenyrian, Ilvyrian and Vilhari colonies) have a Citadel, which held the Archon's palace, council chambers, treasuries and the Hall of Conclaves; the Citadel was the center of civil life. The Agora was a collection of marketplaces, squares, inns, taverns, brothels, arenas, and theaters where citizens can enjoy daily life. The Temple district held the cathedrals, temples, and catacombs where citizens would pay homage to the Pantheon or to Riherys (The One Lord). Infrastructure Telyrian cities have many technologies present. The cities have large amounts of steam-powered contraptions, which have continued to run for thousands of years. Mastery over plumbing allowed palaces to have bathhouses to expel pools of hot and cold water for which Silver Nobles and Dragonlords can indulge in a hot bath and aqueducts to raise the water of the canals. Observatories were common among the cities. Telyrians mechanized observatories and used machines apparatus to move the elven lens to focus on a celestial object; platforms on which the dome of the observatory rests rotates towards the preferred star or planet. The most notable of the mechanical observatory is in the Academy of Dynyria, the only observatory that remains operational outside the Rhaenyr. Due to Telyrian knowledge of astronomy gain from the observatories, orreries and mechanized armillary spheres were built to map their discovery. The only functional orrery is within the Inner Sanctum of the observatory camera in the Great Nexus. Building Style The architecture and city-planning was the most advance among all other civilizations in Endion. Through advance stonemasonry, sorcery, and well-calculated plans, they were able to build their signature topless towers, palaces, temples, and other buildings found in Rhaenyr and the Calenyrian City States. Telyrian architectural style has many domes/domed roofs, arches, flying buttresses, pinnacles, columns, topless drum towers, pendentives, dragon gargoyles, spires, and piers. Most of the Telyrian architecture has a symmetrical central plan. It emphasized proportion, symmetry, and geometry. Aulion is a notable architectural wonder to the world; it was unlike the other cities in Rhaenyr as it was built by an inlet atop mountains with bridges connecting the Cloud Districts. Aulion is very foundation based due to the steepness of the mountains, though, large ramps allow for ascending along the mountains. The mountains also made sure that the city under siege was impregnable. Ilvyria imitates Aulean architecture but has a character of its own. Towers are not as abundant as Aulion though still considered to be a towering city. The port houses are Telyrian architects and builders were required to be knowledgable in advance mathematics, stonemasonry, planning, and sorcery. Aspiring architects were put through rigorous exams to test their knowledge of building. Becuase of the architect's planning, the buildings were almost flawless, with every corner, angle, and arc well-calculated. Scientific, Magical, and Philosophical Knowledge Telyrians developed a highly sophisticated philosophical, magical, and scientific culture. Telyrian philosophy emphasized the ability to reason and have a rational view of the world. They valued logic and magic above all else. Technology The Telyrians had advanced technology, unmatched by any other society. They invented "Achielos Uilio", also known as Telyrian glass-steel; none have been able to find the secret to making glass-steel. Mastery over steam through the use of magic and lava sources allowed for the creation of mechanical observatories, forges, orreries, elevators, light systems powered for millennia, airships, and other technological wonders. Mastery over plumbing allowed for the creation of sewers, aqueducts, fountains, and extravagant bath houses. From the annexation of the Vilhari Empire, they were able to improve on their stonemasonry and create Enchanted animated statues are thought to maintain Telyrian technology. Ilvyrians have lost the most knowledge on building Telyrian technology. Magic Most arcane knowledge was from the Telyrians and the Elves. Telyrians perfected Telyrian sorcery in the Great Awakening in the First Age and influenced many technological innovations. Telyrian magic composed of necromancy, animancy, elemental manipulation, enchantments, domination, and blood magic. They created animated statues called Guardians that guarded palaces, aided in construction, and, when used in warfare, can be very effective. Telyrians learned Telyrian spells and that allowed them to tame dragons which were used as battle mounts. They also created enchantments in objects like Glass-steel and Celerosi Seeing-Stones. History Telyrian Origin The race of Rhaenyr is believed to be originated from the island of Telyros, where an ancient and advanced civilization once dwelled until the island was swallowed by the sea an estimated 13,000 years BTA. Survivors of the cataclysm traversed the Eimanicari Sea and settled in Rhaenyr where their descendants flourished into lineages that inhabited Rhaenyr and Calenyria. Rise of Rhaenyr About 8,000 years BTA, lost knowledge from the Rhaenyrians was regained when they found they found an ancient Telyrian stronghold __FORCETOC__